Coming Home
by Azusena
Summary: The final battle has finally ended and Draco is trying to get back to Ginny...


(Draco)

I hurried through the streets of Hogsmeade, eager to get to Hogwarts. I hadn't seen Gin in three months, but now that Potter had finally defeated Voldemort, (he took his bloody time at it, too) I can finally get back to Ginny. I barely even pay any attention to all of the people in the street as I go past. They're celebrating Potter's victory - just in case anyone hadn't already heard about it. There are fireworks being shot up from all over, but primarily from Fred and George's joke shop. As I continue on, I notice an old woman weeping openly in the middle of the street. That's just how happy people were. I mean, the war had been going on for quite a while, why shouldn't they celebrate now that it's over? But I can't celebrate yet. I have to make sure Gin's ok, and if she's not... I'm not sure what I'll do.

**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder**

(Ginny)

Where is he? Shouldn't he be back? It's been nearly an hour since Harry got back, where is he? Everyone's celebrating here, but I need to keep busy, I can't celebrate yet. Since I'm training to be a healer at St. Mungo's, I volunteered to help Madam Pomfrey and bandage the wounded. My thoughts wonder to my family - it's a miracle that most of them got out alive. Percy was killed at the beginning of the war. He was trying to fight off five or six death eaters at once in order to protect Penelope and their  
child. She's now living at the burrow with us, along with their son. She named him Percy, in memory of his father. I drift back to the now and just  
continue doing everything in my power to keep my mind off Draco. I hope he's ok, I don't know what I would do if he's... not alright.

**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight**

(Draco)

It seems as if time is going by really slowly. I'm trying to push through the mass of people who have now filled the streets and are blocking my path to the Hogwarts gates. It feels as if instead of getting closer I am barely moving forward. At this rate I won't be able to reach Ginny for at least another hour.

**It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory**

(Ginny)

I wonder if he's thinking of me. Maybe he's out on some field dying, waiting for me. I haven't told my parents about us yet. Draco wanted me to, but I just couldn't - not when there had been much more important things for them to worry about. They have already been up here to the ward, even Ron,  
wondering what's wrong, why I'm not joining in the celebrations. I just keep telling them that I need to finish healing all of these people first, that's far more important than celebrating.

**'cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder**

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

(Draco)

Suddenly, I remember... Potter, that map, HONEYDUKES! I bolt back to the heart of Hogsmeade and rush into the back door of Honeydukes, head down the storage rooms steps, and shove my way into the One-Eyed Witch Passage,  
thankful that no one notices me. I'm finally going to see Ginny. Everything is going to be perfect. We can start our new life, our own family, after we get married.

**And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't  
**  
(Ginny)

What if he's dead? What if I never see him again? I look up from my daze to some commotion at the front of the hospital wing.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd**

(Draco)

I can see her, over all the people. She's tending a patient, she looks up and her face turns from one of annoyance to one of surprise and happiness. I push through the crowd to reach her.

**  
And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...**

(Ginny)

It's him! He's finally back. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, kissing him and hugging over and over again as spun me around in his arms.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear as he set me down. He just kind of stared at me for a while... I'd never told him I loved him before.  
**  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
**

(Draco)

Did she just say what I thought she did? I've dreamed about this... It must be real since she's looking at me like that. 

**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.**

(Ginny)

Finally he seemed to come out of his trance, he smiled and laughed, an actual smile not his usual smirk. "I love you too," he managed to say before picking me up and swinging me around again. "I'll love you forever."

**If I could just hold you...  
Tonight**


End file.
